A new adventure
by Raven blackbird turtlelover66
Summary: I'm not good with summaries so please read on, i will change the summary later on, this will be featuring my oc and all the resent characters. So read on.
1. Chapter 1

**ok this is a new story im doing out of my own head and imagianation so pleace bear with me through it ok oh and please check my other stories please and thank you**

* * *

><p>Description<p>

**Leonardo**

Nickname: Leo

Also known as: The leader

Weapon: The Katana (Double Sword)

Strengths: Driven, studious

Fun Fact: Loves watching the TV show: Space Heros

**Donatello**

Nickname: Donnie

Also known as: The Brains

Weapon: The Bo Staff (A six foot staff with blade)

Strengths: Brilliant

Fun Fact: Invented the Shell Raiser

**Raphael**:

Nickname: Raph

Also known as: The Muscle

Weapon: The Sai (Dagger with two sharp prongs)

Strengths: Big, Tough

Fun Fact: Had a pet Turtle named spike

**Michaelangelo**

Nickname: Mikey

Also known as: The wild one

Weapon: Nunchuks

Strengths: Creative, Enthusiastic

Fun Fact: Is awesome at naming things

**My OC Raven blackbird**

Nickname: Rav.

Also known as: The mystery girl

Weapon: My powers (I have a lot of mysterious powers)

Strengths: Artistic, Open minded

Fun Fact: I love the wild animals

* * *

><p><strong>Ok this story is going to take a while to finish but hey please read for my other stories<strong>


	2. the mysterious girl part 1

**i decided to start on this so yea here you go and please read my other story from the ppg**

* * *

><p><strong>the mysterious girl part 1-finding her<strong>

**Mysterious person's pov. [Night 9:00pm]**

I was running. I didn't where but I was running. All I know is that a creature was chasing me. I left New York to avoid them but they found me. Now I'm in a forest with 10 mutagen canisters in my backpack. There heavy but I can manage. I also had a suitcase that had an angel of darkness painted on with my cloths in it. I started yelling for anybody if they are there.

"Hhhhhhhheeeeeeeeelllllllllllllppppppppppp" I yelled over and over. I was getting dizzy but I kept screaming for help. Then out of nowhere came 4 shadows and then I blocked out...

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's pov.<strong> **[Morning 4:00 am]**

Ok so we are still in the farm house and today I woke up early. I was still recovering from my injuries but I felt great. We decided to take a break from planning on what to do and besides I had to get used to my new voice. We decided to have a movie marathon and so we are deciding what to watch first.

**Time skip to 7:56**

We already saw Flushed away, Holes, The last mimzy, Spirit stallion of the Cimarron, and Ice age. We started to argue on what to watch next. We kept yelling and yelling and yelling.

"Ok enough" yelled Raph "how about we just watch Marley and me"

We looked at him and then we just nodded. We began watching it and I decided to make popcorn so we could eat while watching it. After the popcorn was ready the movie started and we just sat there watching the movie. But then I heard a voice out in the distance.

"Hey guys did you hear that?" I asked

"Hear what?" Donnie asked

I paused the movie on the part where Marley was about to jump into the pool

"Hey" yelled Raph "what do you think your d…

"Listen wills you" I said

"hhhhheeeellllllp"

We heard a voice in the distance.

"What is that" asked April

"Don't know but I'll go investigate" I said

"We'll go with you" said Donnie

"Ok then you two will stay here and clean the mess" I said pointing to April and Casey

We then left the house into the forest. We kept hearing the screaming when suddenly it stopped. We waited to hear if it would start again. When it did we moved fast to get to it. When we arrived we saw a girl trying her best to get away from something. We jumped in front of her and we saw her faint from dizziness. I looked at the creature and it reminded me of something else I saw back then. Mikey confirmed my suspicions.

"It's a Squirrelanoid!" yelled mikey

"Donnie grab the girl and mikey grab her stuff and take her back, me and raph will handle this" I commanded

Raph and I stated fighting it to buy some time for the guys. When we decided that it was enough we fled away and decided to take care of it later. We reunited with the other two who were having trouble carrying her stuff so we help. We finally arrived at the house.

"So what happened and who's the girl" asked Casey

"We don't know when we arrived we only saw her faint and being attacked by a Squirrelanoid" explained Donnie

We set her on the couch and we looked at her completely she was wearing a black hoodie with a white wolf on it, a pair of headphones around her neck, black pants, with black high heel boots with fur on them, and a bag pack on her back that we didn't notice. She also had a brown bag around her. Mikey went to leave her stuff in the corner when we heard a noise.

"g-g-guys" stuttered mikey

We went to see what the hell the noise was. When we saw what fell out we were surprised.

"What is that girl doming with 10 mutagen canisters" I asked

"I don't know but we will find out one way are another" Raph said looking at the girl

We decided to finish the movie and then go to sleep. We spent the rest of the movie trying to not make a noise but we fled to do that at the end of the movie because we all started to cry and cry and cry. After the movie was over we all headed to our rooms to go to sleep.

**(The next morning at 6:00am)**

I woke up and decided to check if she woke up yet. I headed down stairs and saw that April was already awake.

"Has she..."

"No, not yet" she cut me off

We decided to make breakfast for the others when we heard a noise in the living room. We went to check it out and apparently so did the others because they came running to check on her. We saw her straggling to open her eyes. When she finally opened her eyes all we did was star at her until mikey broke the silence.

"Hi" he said smiling.

**Mystery girl's pov.**

**(In her dreams)**

_"Hello!" I yelled "any one there" but all I could see was pitch black when I saw a door I went to the door and tried to open it. "Open please, come on open you stupid door" I said_

_When I finally got it open, the place I was at began glowing and then I saw my memories._

_"Mommy I'm hungry" I yelled for the 4th time_

_"Sorry sweetie just wait for a few more minutes ok" my mom said_

_I sighed "ok mommy" I was on 4 years old and my dad died when I was 1 year old so I tried to be a good girl and not ask for much from my mom_

_The next memory I saw was when I was in middle school in 7th grade when I found out my mom had an accident and was put in the hospital but then died because of blood lost_

_"Do you have any relatives you can live with" the concealer said but all I knew was that I didn't but I lied and said "yes I do"_

_Then it went yesterday's mishap when the _Squirrelanoid_ attacked me. Then I saw another door and went to open it. After I opened the door I felt a rush through my body and I knew I was waking up._

**(Out of her dreams)**

When I woke up I saw 4 creatures and 2 humans.

"Hi" said one of the creatures

When I saw him I was still half asleep so my first reaction was this.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed out with all my might.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok now I made a calender for my self and so on now here you go<strong>


	3. new year

**author's note**

_**Happy new years!**_

_**2015**_


	4. the mysterious girl part 2

**here you guys go and i made a calender **

**mondays-ppg as 6teen stories**

**thursdays- tmnt stories**

* * *

><p><strong>the mysterious girl part two<strong>

**Mysterious girl's pov** **[7:30 am]**

When I woke up I saw 4 creatures and 2 humans.

"Hi" said one of the creatures

When I saw him I was still half asleep so my first reaction was this.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed out with all my might.

"ssssshhhhhhhhhh" said the girl "don't worry we won't hurt you"

I just nodded ok and looked at the creatures. All I saw was 4 turtles and then I got flashbacks of their past and then a vision.

"are you ok you were staring at us" weird said the one in blue

"I know who you guys are" I said

"what" asked the one in red "that's not possible you only met us a few seconds ago and don't even know our names"

"true I just met you but I know all about you, Raphael "I said to him. They all stared at me as a freak but I was fine with it.

"how did you…" Raph became speechless

"like I said I know who you guys are" I then sat properly on the couch and started naming them while pointing at them. "your Leo the leader, your Donnie the Brains, your raph the muscle, your mikey the wild one, your April the human girl, and you are Casey the human boy."

"She's right about all that" said Leo "but how do you know our names and about us."

"maybe she's a witch" said mikey

"Don't be ridiculous there's no such thing as witches, mikey" said Raph

"no but he is close as to what I am and where my knowledge came from" I said "I'm actually from the underworld"

"WHAT!" They asked super surprised

"well you see my mom was a half human and half angel but my dad was a half demon and half angel from the underworld also known as angel of darkness" I explained

"your making this up" said raph

"nope and I can prove it" I said. I got up and headed outside but I knew they weren't following so I turn "Aren't you coming" I said to them

"fine will go" said Leo. His brothers and the two humans just nodded and came

"ok stand back cause you might get hurt" I yelled explaining. It was a huge field that we were in but I could manage it."

I breathed in and out and then I raised my hand and shot out a ball of fire, then a ball of water, I then jumped and did a flip and made electricity came out of my feet and then I did a back flip and I kept mumbling words to make the grass grow and then I landed on my feet. I then turned into a cat and then a dog and then an owl. Finally I turned into my human form and smiled at them.

"How did you do that" asked mikey

"my powers that I got from my parents" I said smiling

"ok let's go back because we have some questions for you" commanded Leo

"yea sure ok" I said

When we arrived at the house I saw the food and my tummy then growled from hunger "can we eat first because I'm hungry" I asked

"Sure you can because we need to eat to" said Donnie

**Donnie's pov**

We sat down to eat. There were eggs, cereal, and juice. We all dug in and when we felt that we had enough we stopped eating. By the time it was 8:06 the girl we met was still eating. When she finally stopped eating it was around 9:00.

"are you done yet" asked raph

"yep" she said "ok now let's get to the questions that you guys have for me"

"right" said Leo we then headed to the living room and sat down. Me and my brothers on the floor, April and Casey on the couch, and the girl in the middle of them.

"ok first what is your name" I asked

"Raven t. blackbird" she answered

"Why were you in the forest?" asked raph

"I had to leave new york cause of all the craziness that's been happening lately so fled to the forest" she answered

We looked at each other and just let it go "why do you have 10 mutagen canisters in your bag?"

"I found them all around new york so I just picked them up"

It went like this for hours and some of the questions she would only answer with "it's complicated" so we just left it alone.

**[time skip too 7:00]**

**Raven's pov**

They continued asking questions to finally the last question.

"what is your favorite color?" asked mikey

"well I actually have a list (bloody red) blue green and 6. Gray" I said finally finished "oh and one more thing I absolutely hate pink and I mean anything pink even different shades unless they are dark pink" after that I saw the time and started to yawn

"ok time to sleep because I'm beat" said raph

"but there are only three rooms and we can't just let her sleep here on the couch" said April

"Don't worry I don't mine sleeping on the couch" I said "to tell you the truth I always liked sleeping by myself in a room"

"Are you sure" she asked

"I'm pretty sure" I answered. We all then said goodnight and went to sleep but I knew that the peacefulness wouldn't last forever but I will enjoy it as long as i can.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this one is so short but i need it to be so yea sorry<strong>


End file.
